Matatabi
|japanese voice=Ryōku Shiraishi |species=Bakeneko |deceased state=Alive |classification=Tailed Beast~Hato Uchiha~ ~Shano Konjiki~ ~Aoi Kenju~ |nature type=Fire Release |affiliations=Kumogakure, Five Guardians Of Peace |media=Anime, Manga, Game |relationship=Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki |unique traits=Produces blue flames |jutsu= }} , more commonly known as the , is one of the nine tailed beasts. It was last sealed within Yugito Nii of Kumogakure and later, Hato Uchiha. Background Matatabi first came into being in the waning days of the Sage of the Six Paths, who used his Creation of All Things ability to separate the ' chakra from its body and divide it into nine separate constructs that would come to be known as tailed beasts in order to ensure that it would never resurface after his death.Chapter 467, pages 15-16Chapter 510, pages 11-12 Some time after being created, the Sage sat down with all the young tailed beasts and told them that they would always be together, even when separated, and that one day they would become one entity again with different names and forms than they did. Then, when the time came, they would know what true power is. Like Shukaku, many people believed that Matatabi was once a human that turned into a . Matatabi eventually fell into the possession of Kumogakure and was sealed within Yugito Nii when she was two years old. She was placed into a detestable training program in order to learn to control Matatabi's power.Third Databook, page 127 In the anime, Yugito agreed to have Nekobaa collect Matatabi's paw print for the Paw Encyclopaedia.Naruto: Shippūden episode 189 In a cavern behind the Falls of Truth, where jinchūriki learn to control their tailed beasts' power, there are wall murals of Matatabi and Gyūki, which indicates how long they were associated with the Land of Lightning.Chapter 495, pages 16-17Chapter 496, page 2 Personality Compared to most of the tailed beasts, Matatabi has shown to be respectful and polite towards others, speaking in a formal manner using when referring to itself and using honourifics when addressing Naruto while introducing itself to the young shinobi. However, when it speaks to Hato, it is informal due to the bond that the two have developed, though it does not insult and obeys Hato's command as long as the latter treats Matatabi with respect. Appearance Matatabi is a bakeneko that is completely engulfed in blue flames. It also has a right yellow eye and a left green eye, similar to an odd-eyed cat without pupils. When forced to transform by Tobi, Matatabi increased in size compared to when Yugito unleashed it.Chapter 570, page 8 During the last remaining days of the Sage of the Six Paths' life, Matatabi was a young flaming kitten much smaller than its present-day self, but was still much larger than the Sage. Abilities As a tailed beast, Matatabi possesses an enormous supply of chakra and can create the Tailed Beast Ball. Matatabi also has flexible muscles, which grant it great speed despite its large size. Its brute strength is enough to initially pummel Kakuzu, who had attempted to use brute force to stop its paw, forcing him to use his Earth Release: Earth Spear to survive the attacks.Chapter 313, page 10 Matatabi could use Cat Claw to great effect on Madara Uchiha, stunning him enough to send him flying to Isobu as part of their combo.Chapter 658, pages 5-6 When combined with the other tailed beasts' tails, it can even shatter and completely obliterate a senjutsu-enhanced complete Susanoo.Chapter 658, page 13 Ninjutsu Matatabi, being made out of blue flames, has an affinity for the Fire Release. Unique to the cat, it can produce powerful blue flames for offensive purposes, or it can create extremely powerful normal-coloured gigantic fireballs that can destroy large buildings and carve out huge rock formations with ease. These fireballs, when fired continuously, nearly demolished Contract::Heiwa Uchiha's Susanoo. History References